


Probable Cause.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* "I can't believe you arrested him. “I had probable cause.” “Yes but mostly spite."





	Probable Cause.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr Request*  
> Justmikhailothings.tumblr.com

Ian decided to have a career change and become a cop.  
He was good at his job, he knew how to handle all the south side thugs and he was finally in a good place in his life.   
Mickey and Ian had always gone through bullshit together but Ian will never forget when he and Mickey were broken up and he saw Mickey with someone other than him.  
Ian never had to see that before and that’s what lit the fire under his ass and made him and Mickey decide to make things official for good. 

Ian was on duty when he got a call to go speak to some people soliciting and skateboarding in front of an abandoned building.   
When Ian and his partner got out of the vehicle he spotted him right away.  
His name was Brandon and he was about 6’2, a red head like Ian and he was the only other guy Mickey had ever been with.  
Ian wanted to punch this dude right in the face but instead he walked up to him and his group of friends and warned them to leave.  
Brandon knew who Ian was and just smirked and laughed as he whispered something to one of his friends which set Ian off.   
“You wanna tell me whats funny?”  
“I fucked your boyfriend, that’s pretty funny” Brandon smirked as he laughed with one of his friends.   
Ians partner looked wide eyed at Ian as Ian tried his best not to react.   
“You have to go or I’ll have to take you down to the station” Ian said trying his best to stay calm.  
“Let’s go” one of Brandon’s friends called out as they were all skating away.  
“I remember fucking Mickey here” Brandon smirked as he walked toward Ian.  
Ian grabbed him and pushed him against the cop car and cuffed him.  
“What the fuck man” Brandon complained as he was shoved into the back of the cop car. 

“I don’t blame you” Ians partner laughed as he got in the car with Ian and they drove to the station. 

After all the paperwork was done with, Ian went home to Mickey, ready to have sex and eat dinner.

“Mick, I’m home” Ian called out as he hung up his jacket.  
Mickey came down from upstairs “hey how was work?”  
Ian couldn’t help but smirk as he proudly puffed out his chest “I arrested Brandon today.”  
Mickeys jaw dropped “no fucking way” he laughed.   
Ian explained the entire situation and Mickey laughed during the entire conversation, he hated Brandon too.   
“I can’t believe you arrested him” Mickey laughed again as he took food out of the oven.   
“Hey, hey, hey… I had probable cause” Ian said in a jokingly defensive tone.  
Mickey turned to face Ian with his eyebrows raised, “Yeah but mostly just spite.”  
Ian laughed as he went behind Mickey and wrapped his arms around his waist, while kissing his neck.   
“I think I should get an award for putting that prick in cuffs” Ian whispered.  
“Only if you put me in cuffs too” Mickey laughed as he was practically halfway up the stairs and Ian followed.


End file.
